Hermille
by mavel
Summary: Hermione is suspicious. Neville has been acting strangely around her. Could he be hiding a secret - that he loves her? But no, no they are friends. Good friends. Or does she wish them to be more? Neither Hermione nor Neville could have guessed what would happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione shuffled out of charms class. Malfoy knocked past her purposely, resulting in Hermione tripping and dropping her books. They ran off laughing, making a big L for loser, directing it at her.

"Just ignore them. They're just being stupid and idiotic," Harry comforted her, while they reached down to collect the books. Suddenly, an extra pair of hands appeared picking things up. She looked up to see who the hands belonged to, and found the face of Neville Longbottom. He looked quite flustered and breathy and Hermione, Ron and Harry couldn't help notice the blood on his hand.

"Oh, um, hi Neville," she mumbled. "Are you alright? What happened to your hand?" Neville handed the last books that were on the ground on top of her pile. He looked at her.

"I'm fine. Just tripped."

"Why were you in such a rush to pick her things up?" Ron questioned him.

"Sure, act like I'm not here…" Hermione muttered under her breath. "I do have a name you know, Ron," she added.

"I just… thought you might need a hand, Hermione," Neville said, turning to her, all the boys totally ignoring what she just said. "Those dirt bags over there. I honestly hate them for doing that. I'm so annoyed by them. How dare they do that to my friend?" Neville was extremely angry by now and very red in the face.

"Well… um… thanks for… eh… looking out for me Neville. Uh… and em… picking up my books." Neville gave her a short, quick nod. Hermione swayed awkwardly from side to side waiting for someone to say something, anything. Luckily, Professor McGonagall came from behind them.

"Granger, Potter, Weasly and Longbottom it's well past the beginning of lunch, so I would suggest you go to the great hall now?" she told them firmly but added a little smile.

"Absolutely, Professor McGonnagall," Hermione replied sweetly, gesturing the others to follow her to the hall.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione read a book on enemy spells ; she wanted to be ready in case she ever had to defend herself. Harry tapped her shoulder and cocked his head towards the other end of the table. She looked in the general direction, and spotted Neville, gazing into space with a dreamy look on his face. He was leaning on his hand and his elbow was starting to slide down the edge of the table. Suddenly, there was a huge SPLASH and a CRASH as the pumpkin juice bowl spilled and fell on the floor. Some people shrieked, some people laughed. As for Crabbe – well he was furious.

"UGH, NEVILLE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY?" he shouted at him. Neville just looked shocked. Clearly he had no idea that he was about to knock over the bowl.

"Um, I will fix it … uh look!" Neville tries to cast a cleaning spell, which just creates a cloud with rain pouring out over Crabbe's head. Crabbe started shrieking.

_How on Earth can you mix up a simple cleaning spell?_ Hermione wondered. She felt a pang of guilt. Neville was in trouble and all she was doing was criticizing him. _Remember how he helped you?_ she thought. Well… friends are friends…

"Hey, Crabbe? Back off." She waved her wand and caused him to fly up and plummet down to the floor with a huge bang. Guess those enemy spells came in handy quicker than she thought. "Haha, don't worry the pain will wear off by the end of the day." She smiled and heard the applause from behind her.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" screamed Professor Snape from behind her.

Oh no…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione whipped around to see Snape staring at her. Everybody was silent now, excited to see how she would be punished. All was quiet except Hermione's racing heartbeat.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Her quivering voice replied.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Well, Crabbe was... aggravating... um, Neville and well, I didn't like it. I think he deserved it." She couldn't believe what she was doing. Standing up to _Snape_? This was extremely unlike her. It was utter madness. Snape looked frustrated that she wasn't cowering away from him. Usually, people were terrified of him. Acted like he was king. _How surprised must he be? _She thought smugly to herself. Sure, she would pay for it later, but she had to live in the moment. And she was loving it.

"Neville, was there any particular reason for Crabbe to be annoyed at you?" Snape asked, clearly wanting to take his focus away from Hermione for a moment.

"Well I knocked over the pumpkin juice bowl. It was accident though," Neville added, his voice shivering slightly.

"Well, for your complete stupidity and carelessness I minus five points from Gryffindor. And Hermione," he turned to face her, "you and Neville can come with me."

Hermione and Neville dragged themselves slowly after Snape. She didn't dare turn around, and witness the shocked faces staring right at her. As soon as they left the great hall, she could already hear the chatter begin. Great, now she'd be the joke of the whole school.

The three of them walked silently to the dungeons, with Snape in the lead.

A while later, they found themselves outside Snape's office door. He opened it. Snape walked in and sat down at his desk, without offering either of them a seat.

Snape gave them their punishment, which was to clean every picture frame in Hogwarts, and he would be keeping their wands, so no magic. They were forbidden to make any interaction whatsoever with any student. And fifteen points from Gryffindor due to Hermione.

Neville and Hermione scrubbed for hours on end, not saying much to each other. Abruptly, Neville began talking about Snape.

"I think he smells. Do you notice that? Or is it just me?" Hermione stared at him. Suddenly she burst out laughing. "Well, that was unexpected! Where did that come from?!" He smiled.

"It's been bugging me for a while. I seriously thought I had a smelling disorder or something. Or that I was imagining it. Honestly, no one _ever_ comments on it!" She laughed again.

"Well, I was actually thinking he had a bit of a sock - wet dog - rotten egg kind of stench going on. But I didn't think that there was something wrong with me!"

"Exactly the stench. It _is _rotten eggs! I couldn't put my finger on it. And don't get me started on Joey Honeysuckle's sweating problem!" Quickly they started talking, laughing (and scrubbing) and the work seemed one hundred times easier now they were talking to each other. In no time the work was done.

As they hurried back to the common room they ran into Malfoy. "Hello Hermione, hello Neville. Sorry about Crabbe, I'll make him apologise later. Bye !" He walked briskly off in the opposite direction.

"Woah. What's up with him?" Neville asked. Although... it kind of looked like he knew!


	3. Chapter 3

How would Neville know? Malfoy was definitely hiding something. But what? And did Neville know? Was _he_ the cause of Malfoy's strange behaviour? There was only one way to find out. "Em… Neville?" she asked. He looked at her, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Are you positive you have no idea why Malfoy was acting like that? Any reason he might be, you know, acting all polite? I mean, it's not like he apologises to people everyday is it?" Neville shrugs.

"Not sure. How would I know? Perhaps he is just trying to be nice," Neville replies, genuinely looking like he didn't know. Maybe Neville didn't know.

"Yeah, you're probably right." They continued their journey to the common room, Hermione still a small bit suspicious. When they arrived Ron and Harry were sitting on a couch, chatting away. They looked up when they heard them coming in.

"How was detention? What was your punishment? Must have been fun. Was it exciting as a History of Magic? Wait, what am I saying, nothing beats that," Ron joked.

"Not too bad, actually." Neville told them. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How? Did Snape bring you to a fun park or something?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. I guess we just… made the most of it I guess. It was fun, we just kind of…talked." Hermione caught Neville's eyes. They locked. Hermione shook her head quickly and turned back to Ron and Harry. "Look, I'm really tired. Been a long day. I'm going to nip up to my dorm now. See you later!"

She ran up the stairs, embarrassed about what just happened. Does she like Neville? No. What a stupid thought. _Get it out of your head! _She told herself. She collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep (still with her day clothes on), which was filled with wonderful and weird dreams about that day.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early to get to breakfast and then transfiguration. She was going to keep breakfast quick and short. She really needed to show Hogwarts that she was still Hermione, the girl who got top grades and behaved well. As much as she didn't want to look at herself as a goody girl, it was far better than being the rebel of the school that every teacher hated. And her parents! They would be disgraced with her behaviour. She would have to tell them soon, better that than having a note sent home from Snape or even Dumbledore! She made a mental reminder to write a letter to them this evening.

She walked quickly to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, with Harry, Ron and Neville. Everything was quiet. She looked around and realised everyone was staring at her. She blushed, and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Suddenly, in the general direction of the Hufflepuff table, she heard someone clap. Soon, two or three people joined in. Then five, ten, twenty, fifty. In no time, almost everybody in the hall was clapping for her. Everybody except the Slytherin table. They just glared at her. Well, did she care? No.

She couldn't believe it. People clapping and cheering for _her_? How could this be? She smiled awkwardly. Soon, people started to clear out of the great hall, as classes were starting in a while. She realised she better be going too.

During Transfiguration class and Charms class, people were treating her with a lot of respect. Wow. She was a hero throughout Hogwarts! Well, at least to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. To the Slytherins she was basically considered as a piece of dirt.

On the way out of transfiguration, she tripped over something. She was about to fall, and she shut her eyes as she waited for the pain. But she didn't feel any. She slowly opened one eye, then the other and looked up to see that she was in the arms of… Neville! He stared down at her. She felt secure. Their eyes locked once more, as they did earlier in the common room. She wanted to reach up and hug him and kiss him. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. It was just her and Neville. His hazel eyes glistened, his sandy hair flopping on his forehead. She had never seen him this way…like this…

"Uh… guys? Come on, we have to get to lunch," Harry interrupted, quickly snapping them back to reality. Hermione blushed a bright red. She looked at the floor so no one would see her crimson cheeks. For the whole of lunch, she didn't look at Neville once. What was she thinking? Why would she like Neville? She had never thought about him that way before, so why was everything suddenly different? The more she thought about it, the more it confirmed that she wasn't thinking straight. She was probably just shocked from almost falling. Very dazed. Yes, that's it. Probably the best explanation.

Later, in the common room, she was alone with Ron. He started questioning her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like Neville all of a sudden?"

"Me? Like Neville? Don't be childish Ron; of course I don't, he's our friend. And thank you for just presuming that."

"Then why are you two so…cosy with each other nowadays? And don't even get me _started_ on you falling into his arms earlier on before lunch."

"Ron. I don't like him. I was just dazed after almost basically falling to my death. I don't like him, honestly." She didn't know who she was trying to pursuade more, herself or Ron. Ron didn't look convinced.

"I _don't_! It would ruin our friendship!"

"Ok, whatever you say."

And with that he marched up to his dormitory. Hermione put her head in her hands. What was she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **First of all, I just would like to say that this feels really weird putting in an author's note. I forgot to do any throughout this story, soz about that. I would like to thank my friend (Elvish Cupcake is her account name on this) for helping me with this story. She has helped me so much with Hermille. Thank you! And also thank you to anyone who has read any of Hermille. It means a lot and all reviews are welcome! Sooo, here is chapter 4!**

Hermione sat down on the couch. Had she ruined her friendship with Ron? She felt she had let herself down immensely. Ron and Hermione were _best _friends. She smiled to herself as she remembered how they started out as enemies, and fighting the troll had changed everything. As much as Ron was annoying and sarcastic, he was funny and an amazing friend. However, she wished he would believe her when she told him she _didn't_ have any feelings for Neville. Can't a girl be friends with a guy? I mean, she was best friends with Harry and Ron, so how different is it with Neville? "_It's different because you like him,"_ whispered a voice inside her head. "But I DON'T!" She screamed out loud. People whipped around, only seeing that it was just Hermione. They gave her strange and confused looks. She blushed.

She flicked through her charms book, trying to take her mind off things. It helped, and suddenly she found herself completing all of Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, _and_ Muggle Studies homework. They only distributed those assignments today!

Suddenly, she remembered she had to do something. But what? It couldn't be homework, since she already completed anything she had to do. She scanned her mind. A second later, she had a light bulb moment. Write a letter to her parents about her incident with Snape! Hold on… why was she glad she remembered this? She groaned. She _had_ to do it. Hermione was almost certain they would receive a letter from Snape or Dumbledore. Or - they already had! With this in mind, she rushed up the stairs to her dormitory and got started on the letter.

She cocked her head to once side as she tried to decide how to begin the letter. Hermione sighed and dipped her quill in ink and started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I miss you so much! How are things back home? I'm great here, although I have something to tell you._

_At lunch recently, my good friend Neville Longbottom -_

Neville! She felt an aching feeling of anger, longing and guilt. Just his name made her want to see him or talk to him… No. She mustn't. She had to write this letter to explain to her parents.

_My good friend Neville Longbottom, knocked over the pumpkin juice bowl. And, I'm sure you know Crabbe, a friend of Malfoy's and Goyle's. Well, he got very angry and was giving out to him. Neville tried to cast a cleaning charm – which didn't end with a good result. He soaked Crabbe to the skin, actually. So, basically, I was frustrated as Crabbe was swearing directly at Neville more than ever now. Neville hadn't done anything wrong. Therefore, I –_

Ugh. Did she have to tell them? It was embarrassing enough with the whole of Hogwarts knowing, but now she had to tell her parents who thought so much of her and expected O's in all subjects. Maybe she shouldn't tell them. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?

Wait. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She tried to crush the thought and make it vanish. She was Hermione Granger. As much as she hated it, she had to suck it up and reveal her secret to her parents.

_Therefore, I cast an enemy spell, which caused Crabbe to fly up in the air and plummet to the ground. Neville and I were punished by cleaning every picture frame in Hogwarts with no magic. I am really sorry mum and dad. I only did it because I was trying to stand up for Neville. I know I should have thought about the consequences before I did what I did. I'm sorry. I hope you get this before you might get some kind of letter from Hogwarts. I'm genuinely really sorry. I hope you won't be too disappointed and could possibly consider forgiving me._

_Once again, I apologise for my behaviour and I know I was wrong to cast an enemy spell on Crabbe._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione xxx_

There. Finished. Should she send it? Well, they might just forgive her.

Then again, they might not. Oh, what to do, what to do… The idea of receiving a note from Hogwarts struck her again, which confirmed she must send it.

Hermione glanced at the school owls. She stretched her hand towards a tawny owl and ever so gently attached the letter. She whispered the address to the owl, and watched it flutter it's wings and fly off into the distance.

For a while she just stood there, admiring the stars. "People don't appreciate things like this," she thought to herself. A few minutes later she decided she better head back to her dormitory. She turned around to get back, when she saw Neville leaning against the doorframe. He slowly slid down it and crashed to the floor. Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh, Neville. You never cease to amuse me," She told him. She continued to laugh at him, while he blushed.

"I meant to do that…" Neville mumbled.

"Oh, sure," she laughed again and added, "Just stop, and admit you fell because you are clumsy and have atrocious balance!" She kept giggling her way through the sentence.

"Okay. I just can't get it into my head that I actually have to stand up, can I? Well, you're no better. You practically fell out of transfiguration class." Neville stopped dead. As soon as he said the words, he wished he hadn't. Hermione avoided eye contact with him as she cringed. Did he really just bring that up? That was so embarrassing! He obviously didn't just brush it off. He probably thought about it the same way she did. So… does that mean… he felt what Hermione felt when she fell into his arms? That he wanted to kiss her and that they felt attracted to each other? Maybe not, maybe he just noticed she could have felt like that and he didn't want to bring it up, for her sake. Yes, that seemed more accurate.

"Uh… um, I did! Haha, silly me! Well, I better be getting back to my dormitory. See you later!" She quickly ran past him. She speed-walked all the way to her dormitory. She had to avoid Neville. Either reason he stopped immediately talking about the transfiguration incident was bad. He either knew she liked him, or he liked her back, which was a bit awkward. Wait, hold on a minute. Did she just admit that she liked him? Oh, my! She _has_ liked him all this time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ran up the stairs to her dormitory and sat down on the bed. She tried to figure out what was happening. Fine, she liked Neville now. When did this all change? She thought back to the last time she saw him when everything felt normal. Hmm… when Malfoy knocked over her books, possibly. Wow, that felt like a lifetime ago. Even _Malfoy_ had changed since then. She remembered she felt it was her duty to protect Neville when Crabbe upset him. Maybe, that was really the beginning of this whole situation, and she didn't even realise it! It's funny how love can start out… WHAT?! _Love?_ What on Earth was she talking about? This was just a little girly crush that's all. She was positive. How could she even consider that she loved him? She laughed _quietly_ to herself, mainly because she didn't desire to be murdered by girls trying to get their "beauty sleep". She silently slipped into her nightclothes and crawled beneath her covers, drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Hermione walked to lunch with Harry, Ron and Neville. She hadn't told anyone how she felt about Neville yet, and she wasn't planning to any time soon. It was hardly a big deal anyway, so what she had a little crush on Neville?

They all sat down the Gryffindor table and took their share at breakfast. Ron tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned to face him. "Yes?" He took a deep breath. His face was a pale shade of white and he looked nervous.

"Ron? Are you all right? You look sort of…sick," She asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I ask you something?" Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Yes of course…" He took a deep breath. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again.

"I-I-I just wanted to uh - " He looked panicked and seemed to scan the room for…inspiration, perhaps, on a lie she was certain he was about to tell her. "How do you do the transfiguration homework? I'm really confused."

"Oh! It's simple!" She heard Ron mutter something under his breath, which she didn't catch. "Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing!" Hermione shrugged and explained the assignments they were given last night.

Suddenly the owls flew in and the letters dropped down. Hermione caught one addressed to her. She took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Harry asked her. She explained to him about writing the letter to her parents explaining the accident with Crabbe. She tore open the envelope and read it carefully.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are extremely disappointed in you. This is not like you at all. As much as we respect you owning up to your mistake and accepting your punishment, it was still wrong what you did. We hope you feel very ashamed. That was absolutely disgraceful behaviour, and the fact it was in front of the whole school made it even worse. It was horrible. We don't approve of this at all._

_Even though it was deserved, we aren't too mad at you. We hate giving out to you. We still love you to pieces._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione judged by the neat handwriting, this was written by her mother. Well, they didn't seem _too_ angry. Harry, Ron and Neville all peered over her shoulder to read the letter. They told her it wasn't too bad.

As she left for her extra-curricular class she couldn't help wonder about what happened with Ron at breakfast. She had a feeling that he was hiding something. Why would he be nervous about asking how to do homework? Something very strange was going on. Oh, well. She had enough on her plate at the moment without dealing with this!

**Sorry about this chapter being quite short and a bit boring. Oh yeah and the thing people have waited for. ****disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. .**

**There you go! And thank you again for anybody reading this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione and Ron sat in the stadium. Harry was competing in the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione didn't really want to see Neville at the moment. He could feel completely different. She could ruin their friendship! He told them that he wasn't feeling well enough to come to the match. Great excuse... He obviously knew she had a crush on him, and it would be incredibly awkward. What if he felt the same? How should she react? This was all a mess. If she told him she liked him, there were multiple ways it could go. (a) Ruin their friendship. (b) He could possibly feel the same way. (c) He wouldn't feel the same way. (d) They could both feel the way she did and they could be a couple…  
She was so lost in her thoughts. Everything was jumbling up in her brain. Hermione was so absorbed that she didn't notice Cedric's trial had begun. As the boulder transformed into a bouncing Labrador, everyone in the audience let out a huge, "Aww!"

Fluer, Victor Krum both succeeded. Now it was Harry's turn.

They cheered as loud as they could. She glanced at Luna screaming with her lion hat. She laughed to herself, and continued shouting encouragement towards him. Her hands were numb with clapping.

Harry's performance was impeccable. She was so glad she had taught him the summoning charm in time. He really did perform it beautifully.  
The stadium erupted. Hermione screamed, "Go Harry!"

A while later, when they were all exiting the stadium, she saw Neville out of the corner of her eye. Oh, no. Ron wasn't here. He was probably back with Harry, congratulating him._ Please don't see me, please don't see me_, her voice begged towards Neville. But it didn't work. Neville turned around and spotted her and ducked. He was supposed to be sick. She knew that was an excuse though. He rose back up, because he seemed to realise she could see him. "Hey," he called awkwardly over to her direction. She gave a small wave. He began to walk over.  
"I felt a bit better. I decided to come to the match but I couldn't see you. Well. Uh, hi then," he told her. She knew he was lying.  
"Hi."

"Um, can we talk about what happened after transfiguration class?" Hermione's stomach dropped. Her voice quivered as she replied.

"What's to talk about?"

"Well after you fell into my arms I ... I felt something. It was like I had the sudden urge to kiss you. It was just you and I. I can't explain it. If you don't feel like that, fine, I just needed to say it." Hermione's mouth dropped. She shut her mouth quickly thinking how rude she must look. She just stood the there in shock.

"Do you feel the same way?" Neville asked.

"Um… I don't know…I don't think so…" Neville's face dropped. What did she just say?

"Um. Haha got you! It was a joke! You fell for it!" He ran off back into Hogwarts. What did she do? How could she say that? And, Neville, he must be crushed. Why did she do that? She felt like kicking herself. She ran after Neville. She searched everywhere, but she couldn't find any sign of him. She put her head in her hands. _I hate myself for saying that_. No one in their right mind would even think about saying no if their crush confessed their feelings to them. She was stupid for saying that. Why, _why?_ Why was she being like this?

She met Harry on the way into Hogwarts. "Congratulations, Harry," she muttered. "You were really great," She added. She wished to say more, but she had to find Neville.

She rushed into the common room. There was Neville, curled up on the couch, his eyes red and blotchy. She felt horrible. How could she do this to Neville? He was her best friend! And her crush…

As soon as he saw her he started laughing. "Your reaction! It was so funny! Tears were rolling down my face with laughter! You fell for it!" Hermione sighed and took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry Neville." He burst out laughing once more.

"I was joking when I said I liked you!"

"Ok," she told him, even though she knew he was lying. She tried to tell him _she_ liked him, but she couldn't find the right words. They wouldn't exit her mouth. She changed the subject. "Harry was great, right?" Neville nodded. Hermione took a deep breath. Nothing was ever going to be the same in the friendship again. No matter how much Neville tried to convince her it was a joke, she would always know he was telling the truth about how he felt at that quidditch match.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Hermione was at Hagrid's with Ron, Harry and Neville. They were just chatting, throwing in a few comments here and there about Harry's performance. Hermione kept wishing to leave, to somehow get alone time with Neville. She had to find the right time, right place. Ron suggested they better go. Hermione whispered a silent thanks up above.

On the way out, Neville grabbed Hermione's arm. She darted around, completely startled. "Woah. Calm down!" He stared at her. "Can we talk in private for a moment please?" Hermione wobbled.

"Sure!" They walked off, leaving a sniggering Ron and Harry behind them.

Once they were alone, Neville began talking.

"I have a secret. At the quidditch match I was not joking. I really did feel that way. Even if you still don't, I just had to tell you that I wasn't joking. I think you knew that though. From the first time I saw you on that train, I knew that you were beautiful. I have always liked you, Hermione. My feelings have just developed and became stronger in the past few weeks. And, I don't just like you I…think that… I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooh! What's she going to do? I hope you liked this chapter, and please ****_please_**** don't be afraid to review. And thanks as well to anyone who has just read without reviewing. I love you too! Bye peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting in a while, I haven't been feeling too well and I couldn't get on the computer yesterday. I switched to a different POV (point of view) for a small bit of it, so I hope you don't get confused! **

**Thank you for all the positive reviews it means a lot. But, also, please don't feel you have to write it was good if it wasn't. Pile in the constructive criticism if you need to! I love yall so much. Keep reviewing!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and this time she didn't close it for politeness. All she could think of was: _How, how could he possibly love me? _She just liked him. Not love. How could she tell him? She _liked_ him. Not in any way did she _love_ him!

"I-I-I … um…" She whipped around and ran as fast as she could away, never looking back. She dodged past Ron and Harry ignoring Ron's: "Oh, hey!" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Everyone was staring at her. She felt they were. She doesn't love Neville! _You DO! _Urged a voice inside her head. "I DON'T!" she screamed aloud. Boy, how she hated that voice in her mind. She didn't care that everyone was gaping at her. Pointing. Laughing. Backing away.

She had a lot more to worry about than people staring at her.

She didn't once stop on her way back to her dormitory. She barged her way roughly past the students. Why she was going up to her dormitory, she didn't know. Anything to avoid Neville. To avoid everything and everyone.

Nothing made sense. She knew she didn't love Neville. There was a reason though. A reason that was unknown.

She ran up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed. She buried her head in her pillow, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender. The smell she put on her pillow every night to send her to sleep, with a pleasant scent to fill her thoughts. She wished to be asleep and in one of her dreams, with no worries. But, here she was in real life, with Neville Longbottom having just confessed his love for her. She didn't love him back though, that was the thing. How horrible that must be. Loving someone and they don't love you back. Why did Neville suddenly love her anyway? Well, he did say he liked her since the train journey to Hogwarts in first year. How she could have never noticed this all these years was beyond her.

* * *

How could Hermione do that? Neville was sure she liked him. Even loved him perhaps. Just…not as much as he did. He wiped away the tear that began to roll down his cheek. A beautiful girl like her probably wouldn't like a guy like him, anyway. He was dorky, clumsy, and not handsome whatsoever. Yet Hermione, she was flawless. Those perfect waves in her hair, eyes, face.

Just perfect. Nothing would ever change that. Neville just hoped that whatever guy was lucky enough to get her would treat her right.

* * *

Hermione woke up hearing a shriek. She sat up and looked around, to see where it came from. Then it came to her. It was _her_ shriek. She shivered as she remembered the dreams she had that night. An Avada Kedavra curse cast on Neville. A Crucio curse cast on Neville. Neville never existing. Finding him dead. She shook her head to destroy the thoughts. The rest of the night was filled with disturbing, Neville-filled dreams.

The next morning Harry awaked her. He was standing over her bed, a stressed look on his face. "Ew, Harry get out of the girls dormitory! What are you doing here?"

"Come to the hospital wing! Ron's really badly hurt!" Hermione looked at him like he had ten eyes. Was she hearing things right?

"What?"

"No time for questions just come with me!" He dragged her out of bed and lifted her up and ran.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, the Weasley family were gathered around a bed. Hermione craned her neck to see over their heads. Ginny saw her and ran over. "Oh, Hermione! Ron's not well. Apparently, he was struck by a crucio curse. He came incredibly close to death… a few seconds longer he would have been…" she gulped. "Dead. They don't even know whether magic will save him! He's could go mental!" She hugged Hermione tightly and cried. Ginny told her that Ron had just gone out and then someone found him, and now he was here in the hospital wing. Hermione looked at her. "He's a fighter. He'll get through this." She turned to Madame Pomfry. "Who did it? Who cast the curse? How could they do this to him? I swear when I find out-"

"We don't know. Nobody does. He said he was going out for a walk and Harry found him a while later, on the road to Hogsmede. He caught a vague glance at the 'caster' undo the spell. They then faded. It would have been impossible for anyone to see who the caster was. I'm so sorry. No one knows."

"_Well find out!"_ she screamed at Madame Pomfry. "Just fix him! Work your magic!"

She walked over, the Weasleys making an automatic gap for her to see Ron. They walked out, letting Hermione see Ron alone. Harry told her he already had time alone with him, and walked out.

Ron was unconscious. He was as pale as a ghost. She held his hand. She realised he could have been dead. _Dead._ Life without Ron would be…boring. Boring and meaningless. He made everything fun. Tears were threatening to appear. Who cares if they did? They rolled down her face and she whimpered like a puppy. Ron could die! Or go mental. She thought about Neville's parents and how Ron could turn out like that. She burst out crying.

"Ron, I don't know if you can hear me. I'm going to talk anyway. It's Hermione. I'm really sorry about what happened to you. Just to let you know I am really upset. So is everyone else. You are the best friend ever. I know we fight sometimes but all friends do!" She sniffled. She wished he would wake up. She whispered for him to. _Please…_

Suddenly, something struck her. It made her wobble with shock. She knew it was true. This time she didn't fight the thought. She knew it. This was the reason she rejected Neville. She felt this way all along – how could she never have realised it? She was so confident about her feelings she didn't hesitate to tell him, whether he could hear her or not.

"Ron. I am being serious. I'm pretty shocked I thought this but… I love you. And I am sure of it."

* * *

**A/N: Wooh! Chapter 7! It took long enough to get up. And I'm sorry, I don't know if what happened to Ron would actually be possible(I know the him going mental part could happen, although I don't know about the death part). I searched on the internet to find out if this death thing could really happen and I couldn't find anything. I decided it doesn't matter if it couldn't happen. I mean it hardly has to be ****_exactly_**** like the book. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! It helps me out! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not posting, I have been really busy. I am not really liking this story anymore but ah well its almost finished anyway. :) byez!**

"Hermione?" She whipped her head around and she saw… _Neville._ No, no this could not be happening.

"Neville, I, you, it's um - I don't know. I'm lost. I don't know what I am doing! This is crazy. I'm sorry. This must be so hard for you. Neville I…" her voice faded. Something wasn't right. She loved Ron, she knew that much. But rejecting Neville just didn't feel right. "Neville, I don't know who I love to be honest with you. I have strong feelings for both of you. I understand if you're angry at me for being indecisive," she told him quietly.

"Well make up your mind! Hermione, I feel your feelings change for me every day. I love you, I'm sure of that. And I know, I _know_ you have loved me. If you don't, whatever. I know you did though. And please, before you decide, promise me you will think this through. Remind yourself how you felt about me. How you still feel about me. Just, do that much for me.

"I will," she croaked.

"Look just decide. Me or Ron." He stormed out of the hospital wing. She sat at the edge of Ron's bed and put her head in her hands. So much has changed since earlier on this year. This month even. It was all happening so fast. If she were Neville, she would feel the same. She was basically saying she liked him, then she didn't, next she did _and _another person. She was so confused. Hermione's thoughts tumbled over each other and she heard a noise.

"Her-I-ie," grunted the voice. Ron's eyes fluttered.

"Ron? You're awake!" He was fully conscious now and he looked up at her.

"You don't say." She laughed.

"I'll go get your family and Harry to tell them you're awake and alive," she told him and she got off the bed, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face. Those eyes… She felt safe.

"Hermione, I heard what you said. I was awake." Hermione gasped.

"Oh! Which parts did you hear?"

"All of it. I woke up as soon as you began talking." She laughed nervously.

"Well, you know me, always pulling jokes! I was just messing around-" He cut her short, put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer.

"I love you too." She gazed straight into his eyes. He gazed back. No. This wasn't right.

"Oh, Ron this is wrong. I love you, I love Neville. I don't know what to do anymore! She ran out, sending a quick message to the Weasleys and Harry. As fast as she could, she ran to the common room. Why does she keep doing this? Running away from her problems won't help. But she had to do _something_. She realised that nothing would ever be the same with Ron, with Neville or Harry. Why did she always make a mess of things? She should have told Neville she liked him at the tournament. Look where she was now! Loving him, not just liking him and suddenly developing feelings for Ron! If she told Neville she loved him, this wouldn't be happening. But she couldn't do that now- she loved Ron as well!

She crashed through the picture frame. Everyone's eyes darted towards her. She ignored them and sat down. She crossed her arms and avoided eye contact. She knew that everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care.

* * *

That night as she lay in bed she thought. She thought about how the two boys mustn't be able to stand each other. She wondered how they were in the dormitory together, in the same room. They probably didn't talk to one another for the whole day. _Who? Who is it going to be? You have to choose!_ Forced that voice in her mind. It was right for once. She loved Neville for his clumsiness, how protective he was and how easy it was to talk to him. She could tell him anything. Then there was Ron with his funny sarcasm, hilarious temper and smooth way to phrase words when he wanted to. There had to be a way to narrow this down. The person she didn't choose would be devastated. There was no way to do this without hurting someone's feelings.

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about them. Everyday. Every night. When she was in a class. In the great hall. Anywhere and everywhere, anytime and every time at any place and every place. Days went by and all she could think of was Neville or Ron. These weren't crushes. She had crushes before with a few people. She always punished herself, knowing her parents would not approve if she told them she liked someone, especially someone older than her.

Her thoughts drifted from one boy to another. A thought struck her suddenly. Did they feel this strongly too? Was how she saw love, different to them?

She thought again and again. In love triangles, you were supposed to feel stronger to one person. However, this was not the case with Hermione's situation.

* * *

One day, she got a harsh tap on the shoulder. Neville was facing straight at her.

"Hermione, I HATE this. I think about you all the time and I can't stop. Just tell me who it is. I need to know. I can't stay like this, it's killing me inside. Of course, if it's Ron, then I… I'm not sure what I will do. Although, anything's better than being in this constant wonder whether or not we can be together or… if you will choose Ron."

"Neville. Just give me one more day. I promise. That's all."

"It better be all." He stormed away. This was it.

She had to decide _today._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hmm… Well this is embarrassing. **

**The reason I didn't post for like… two months… was because I wasn't feeling the story. I was only going to add one more chapter, but even then I wouldn't be happy. I never really planned this story, anyway. I am so annoyed about that. I thought that I would just add chapter after chapter and then end it. But sometimes, I would dislike a chapter, rewrite it, still not like it, but post it anyway because I knew that I wouldn't get any better. At around chapter 4, I decided to plan the rest of it. I knew the finished result wasn't great, but I decided at some time in a few months that I would rewrite the first chapters if I wanted to. But still, even after all that, at chapter 8 I hated it more than ever. I can write so much better than that so I was disappointed. **

**Suddenly, at school, I had an amazing idea for Hermille. Don't ask how as I hadn't thought about it for weeks. It's an idea for the ending, and I hope you like it. So, basically, there are a couple more chapters to come and ****_then _****Hermille is over!**

**Wow… that was long. Um. Ok. Well, here is the long-awaited short (sorry!) chapter 9!**

* * *

That day was the worst, educationally wise, day in her life. She was told off not once, not twice, but three different times for not paying attention in class. She had a panic attack at one point and she ran into the bathroom. Even if she did choose Ron, he might not survive…

She visited the hospital wing later on that day. Ron had been doing amazing, some of Madame Pomfrey's potion and he would be right as rain. Hermione almost cried when she heard this. He was going to be okay! No matter what happened between them, Hermione was always going to care immensely about him.

Neville. Ron. No, no Neville. But what about Ron? She had been best friends with Ron for years. However, she _was_ more attracted to Neville… Wait! Ron's ginger hair and gorgeous eyes…The thoughts went round and around in her head.

Neville and Ron cast her angry looks throughout the day. She felt as though they hated her now, and wouldn't want to be together at all. Although she did receive the casual smile or wink now and then. Why, _why _was this so hard? Neville or Ron, easy as that. But the thing was… it wasn't easy. This was the hardest decision she EVER had to make. Why, though? Because she loved them both. More than her stupid crush, Victor. More than anyone she ever liked. This was real, and she knew it too.

* * *

In charms, she wrote a quick note to Ron and Neville.

_Hey Ron and Neville,_

_I'm so sorry about this. No, really, you don't know how much I hate myself for making you wait for what you think is such an easy decision. I am really trying my absolute best to make up my mind, but the more I think about it, the harder it gets. I just want to let you know that by the end of the day I am going to do my complete best to make my final choice. I'm not trying to treat you guys like you're nothing, I love you both so much as best friends anyway. _

_Meet me at the Gryffindor Tower at 6:00pm for what I hope will be the final decision._

_Hermione x_

Her hands trembled over the last few lines, and it was barely readable. She hoped they would understand. She inhaled deeply and slipped it under the table to where Neville and Ron were sitting. She tried not to look as they read, but she couldn't fight the urge. Neville had a blank expression as he handed it to Ron. He didn't look at Hermione or Ron, just straight ahead. Ron looked embarrassed as he read and rubbed his head. He seemed guilty. But why? Had his feelings changed?

* * *

It was 5:30 and she still couldn't make up her mind. The clock ticked and ticked and soon it became 5:55. She panicked. Maybe she could break it off completely? Tell them she couldn't decide and that she was sorry and they could stay friends? Yes. She had to. This was getting ridiculous. She was given about a week, and nothing had changed. She rushed up to the tower, not thinking twice about her decision. When she arrived, she saw them both standing there.

At that moment, why it was she didn't know, but she knew who to choose. It all made sense.


End file.
